now and forever
by Victoria Chiba
Summary: Kagome & Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango, And all your favortie characters find love! Some new characters involved with the old, some unique match ups. A romantic comedy, where you will laugh, and be surprised at all of the characters antics. PS Sorry no kikyo!
1. Chapter 1

Of course i don't own the inu yasha characters but i love putting them in funny situations. rated m because of lemons and drug use please review.thanx

On the anniversary of the death of Naruku the town that Shippo thought of, and everyone else developed, was alive with celebration. Everyone was telling stories of their parts in the destruction of Naruku. Everyone that was except Inuyasha was smiling and laughing.

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of town. His tetsiaga next to him. Inuyasha was sitting Indian style and had his eyes closed. He thought that this small peace was only temporary. His ears twitched when he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped up and put his sword to the attacker's throat.

"Sit boy" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Do you always have to do that" said Inuyasha

"Well if you weren't so jumpy"

Inuyasha sat up. "If you didn't sneak up on me, plus you know I would never hurt you"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Kagome sighed "look, are you going to come and celebrate with us or what?"

He growled, and Kagome stamped her foot. "Look pup, don't growl at me, plus what are you doing out here anyways?"

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing'"

"Anytime you say nothin' its kikyo, so if you want to sit and sulk over kikyo, who; might I add tried to kill you several times!!? Then go right ahead but I'm not coming to get you again"

"Whatever"

"Fine!"

Kagome spun on her heel, and marched off back to the celebrating town. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his back on the town.

"Stupid girl, I don't want you coming back anyways"

"I heard that"

"Damn" he sighed "she hears everything"

"That too"

"Just go away already will ya"

"Look here buddy" Kagome was right behind him "if you don't come with me right now I'm gonna make you"

"ha ha make my day"

Kagome gently touched his ear and rubbed it lightly, Inuyasha leg started to twitch.

"Would you stop that" batting away her hand.

Kagome again reached out only this time yanked on his ear and started to drag him to the town.

"Leggo, leggo, leave me alone, stupid girl"

"I'm stupid? Who's being dragged by the ear to go have fun?"

Inuyasha growled, Kagome let go of his ear and Inuyasha followed her for fear of his ears.

Once in town Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku cooking together but, inuyahsa also saw Miroku slightly rub Sango's backside, and as was typical Sango slapped Miroku, Inyuasha shook his head. But Miroku looked genuinely confused

"I thought since we acted like husband and wife cooking it was only proper that I showed affection"

"Affection would be a hug, not grabbing at me"

That was when Sango turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome, brought Inuyasha I see"

"And no doubt he was thinking about kikyo" said Miroku

"Was not" said Inuyasha tensely

"was too" said Kagome " just like the first time I came here, kikyo, kikyo, always kikyo, well she's dead"

"I know" said Inuyasha

Kagome turned her back on him and rolled her eyes, it was then she saw koga striding over towards them. She smiled warmly and waved to koga. He smiled back and ran to where they were all standing.

Inuyasha immediately took a step closer to Kagome, and koga raised one eyebrow, Kagome took a few steps forward that way she wasn't in between them and didn't have to pick a side. Instead she was next to Sango who smiled knowingly.

"Still with him, Kagome, you should get a man who doesn't think of the past and only of the future"

"What future were you thinking of?"

"Children with Kagome"

"Hey um no talking of children okay?"

"Yeah who do you think you are, and who's to say I wasn't thinking of Kagome huh?" Inuyasha blushed

"Ha you thinking of me, I'll believe it when I see it"

"Whatever"

Koga took a few steps toward Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist he gave her a hug, a really long hug, Kagome was feeling awkward, because after about three minutes Koga was still holding on to her.

"Ok ok enough" said Inuyasha "you made your point"

"Oh Inuyasha I don't think, I have" he said still holding Kagome

"what is the point then?" he growled

"That while I hold Kagome she does not try to escape but with you she does doesn't she?"

"You don't know what you talking about wolf"

"Oh I think I do, Kagome loves me"

"Uh guys"

"Why you pig headed son of a"

"GUYS"

"WHAT?' they both said in unison

"Its time to melt the shikon jewel so lets go and we can talk bout this later k?"

"A price to let you go?"

"Which is?"

"A kiss"

"KOGA" screamed Inuyasha

Kagome quickly kissed Koga on the cheek and Koga let go. He smiled smugly at Inuyasha and when Kagome started walking to the bone eaters well, koga was right on her heels not letting Inuyasha get to close. everyone else followed the feud.

Once at the well everyone surrounded Kagome and Kaede, Kagome, lifted her hands and slowly took off the Shikon jewel, kaede was going to melt the jewel so that not only Inuyasha and Kagome could get through but anyone who had good intentions could pass.

Kagome handed the jewel to kaede, kaede took the jewel but also took Kagome's hands so that both of them were touching it they moved over the well so that the jewel could melt into the well rather then the ground outside the well. At this point Kaede then closed her eyes.

"Now Kagome repeat after me"

"Let us"

"Let us"

"Keepers of the jewel"

"Keepers of the jewel"

"Spread our knowledge"

"Spread our knowledge"

"and our ability"

"and our ability"

"to good intention folk"

"to good intention folk"

"past or present"

"past or present"

"May their passage be true?"

"May their passage be true?"

"Let it be" they said in unison.

There was a bright light and it momentarily blinded everyone, Kagome heard howls of pain and just as quickly as the light was there, it was gone Kagome then felt a thick liquid pass through her fingers. Kaede then let go of her hands and smiled.

Kagome turned to all her friends and smiled. Koga and Inuyasha take a few steps forward both reaching for Kagome. They both look at each other, both angry and jealous. Kagome's smiled faded and Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"okay Kagome, tell him your mine" said Inuyasha.

"no Kagome its okay tell him the truth your mine"

"you know Kagome this is good a time as any to talk, and tell the wolf to get over it."

Kagome didn't say a word, she walked up to Inuyasha and quickly kissed him on the lips Inuyasha was stunned and didn't move. And before he could react Kagome was standing by the well again.

"really guys I would love to talk about this but I'm late meeting Tanya so um bye"

and with that Kagome jumped into the well. Koga turned to Inuyasha, and furrowed his brow.

"what the hell was that?"

"she kissed me"

"I'm still better"

"then why didn't she kiss you?"

"let's go find out"

"fine"

Inuyasha ran to the well and just as he was about to jump in Koga pulled him away from the well.

"why should you go first?"

"because…."

"because why?"

Inuyasha chuckled and slyly moved closer to the well.

"because I'm better"

"how are you better?"

"because she kissed me" said Inuyasha as he jumped into the well first.

"get back here you god damn MUTT" screamed Koga as he jumped into the well after him. And everyone surrounded stood dumbfounded, not really knowing what to do.

And while the boys were fighting in the feudal era, in the present Kagome ran into her house. She looked around for her mother. But only found Sota and her grandfather she ran past them and found her mother in the kitchen.

"welcome home dear"

"thanks mom"

"oh Kagome, you friend Tanya is upstairs in your room"

Kagome turned around and ran to her room upstairs. she almost fell down the stairs and when she got to her door she burst in. She startled Tanya so badly that Tanya fell from the bed.

"Kagome!"

"Tanya I have so much to tell you."

Kagome went into detail about the ceremony and everything that was happening with the guys, Tanya listened intently not interrupting Kagome.

The first time Kagome realized she could tell Tanya was when in the gym locker room when the Shikon jewel fell from Kagome's neck and Tanya saw it and she picked it up for her. But when Tanya picked it up she saw all the different things that had happened to Kagome and about real demons.

At first Tanya didn't say anything but as time passed and they became closer friends. Tanya gathered the courage and asked Kagome, at first Kagome didn't know what to do but then told Tanya the truth considering she did need a girl to talk to.

And ever since then every Sunday Tanya was at Kagome's house waiting for a story.

"and then I kissed Inuyasha"

"you kissed him?"

"yeah"

"and what did Koga do?"

"don't think he could do much I was gone before even Inuyasha could react"

"coward"

Kagome stuck out her tongue at Tanya and at that moment her window opened and Inuyasha and Koga where sitting in it. Koga had a sly smile on his face.

Inuyasha raised his hand and hit Koga on the back of head. This caused Koga to fall face first into the floor at Tanya's feet. he looked up and saw Tanya, Kagome saw his mouth drop. Tanya raised an eyebrow and looked over to Kagome

"is this the pathetic wolf? Kagome"

"pathetic? Kagome? who?"

"Koga, are you ok, you hit your head pretty hard?"

"um yeah um I am ok um. "

"are you sure you are ok?"

"Kagome"

"its just Koga, you don't have to worry he has a hard head!" Inuyasha said laughing hard.

"INU YASHA!"

"oh no please don…."

"SIT BOY!!!"

Tanya watched as Inuyasha hit the floor so hard he almost went trough. Just like Kagome had described it. She couldn't help herself she just burst out laughing. She caught Koga's eyes she just froze. He was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen. But she was not going to let anyone know what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah sure."

They stepped into the hall and walked far enough so the boys wouldn't hear them .

"so what you need to talk about?"

"it's exactly what I was going to say before dumb and dumber showed up."

"And that is?"

"That you are in LOVE WITH INUYASHA!"

" WHAT!!! NO I AM NOT! I just have a very small crush"

"yes you are. you are just to shy to tell him, it is so obvious kinda pathetic really."

"well even if I was, WHICH I AM NOT, he doesn't love me."

"ARE U REALLY THAT DENSE? GOD DAMN IT! you should really think about going blonde, it would suit you better!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh My God are you serious, ok, listen Hun he loves you more than anything. I can tell these things."

"he is not in love with me, he is just…. very protective of me that's it. Besides He is still in love with Kikyo."

"he may Love Kikyo but he is in LOVE with you. moron!"

"listen if he was so in love with me why doesn't he tell me"

"he is a GUY…..not to mention a stubborn demon to boot!"

Back in Kagome's room the guys were fighting. Inuyasha's face was becoming red with fury.

"SHE IS MINE! ok wolf boy!"

"fine"

"you know what you are a stub…. wait WHAT?"

"Take her she's yours, I can tell….. you love her, and by the way she looks at you she returns your love."

"what made you decide to give up?"

"what I just said moron and besides her friend is way more beautiful."

"well thanks and I do love her just don't tell her. Ok?"

"Ok" Koga raised an eyebrow "but why not, you don't want to lose her."

"I will tell her when the time is right .And why are you being so helpful for I thought you hated me."

"I did but that was when I was jealous of you. plus what are friends for huh?"

"friends?"

" Hey boys you miss us?"

"not really."

"oh I see."

Kagome looks to Tanya. Tanya nods.

"SIT BOY!!!!!"

"ouch, that one looked like it hurt" Tanya said trying not to laugh. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ?!?"

"For being a moron "

All Inuyasha could do was growl and rub his head. "stupid girl always saying" Inuyasha had his voice high pitched "'sit boy' 'help the villagers Inuyasha' 'save me Inuyasha" his voice became normal 'and this is the thanks I get being pummeled into the ground every freakin' twenty minutes."

"well if you were nicer to…" she started to sniffle

"oh no, don't…"

"MEEEE!!!" Kagome started to wail

Inuyahsa jumped up "look I didn't mean it, ok, I'm sorry geese, just stop your blubberin'"

Kagome took a breath and looked up at him. She then furrowed her brow in anger "I hate you Inuyasha!" she then ran from her room crying harder than ever

"what was that….?"

Tanya shook her head "you're an idiot"

"what?"

"go after her you stupid fucking dog"

"yeah well what do you know human?"

"hmmm, I'm a human, I'm a girl, and I think I have a little insight"

"oh for cripes"

"Would you just fucking go" Koga said

"all right all right but when she still hates me don't say I didn't try."

Inuyahsa walked out of the room, yelling for Kagome.

Tanya shook her head and looked at the floor. When she looked back up, Koga was right in front of her.

"hullo?" She said

"hey there, um so known Kagome long?"

Inuyasha was walking down the hall, and Sota ran smack into him. Sota bounced back, Inuyasha looked down at him and Sota stuck his tongue out at him.

"why you little runt"

"you made Kagome cry ya big jerk"

"I didn't do nothin', she cried all on her own"

"yeah well you better fix it, or mom's gonna neuter you."

Inuyasha went to walk by him and Sota stood up and brushed himself off. "she's by the tree, just to let you know"

"Thanks little dude"

"yeah well when I get older I'll hit you if you make her cry again"

"like to see you try it."

"whatever"

Sota waved him off and started back down the hall. Inuyasha went out the nearest window and sniffed the air. yeah she was near the tree, and the damn girl was still crying. Inuyasha jumped to the ground and walked toward the tree, Kagome was sitting under it. her back to him. He walked as quite as he could behind her. When he got close enough he touched her shoulder. Kagome jumped up and fell off the bench.

"Inuyahsa, don't do that"

"sorry I was…"

"You were?"

"nothin'"

"no now you have to say it"

Inuyahsa said something under his breath

"what?"

"I was worried okay, happy damn"

She smiled slightly "you were worried? about me?"

"yeah well don't make a big deal about it"

Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around him "ah your so sweeeeet!"

"leggo leggo damnit"

She rose up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Kagome laughed as she saw his face turn red. "Inuyasha are you blushing?"

"no"

"are you sure?"

"yeah"

"well you sure look like your blushing to me"

"Yeah well you're seein' things"

Kagome let her arms drop, and shook her head, and looked past Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyahsa, where's Tanya and Koga?"

"In your room why?"

"alone?"

"yeah"

"But why isn't Koga following you and pointing out all your mistakes?"

"hey----"

"and why isn't Tanya yelling at me?"

"Koga did say he thought your friend was good looking"

"oh my god"

"huh?"

"we have to get back over there"

"why, what are you freaking out about?"

"KOGA IS IN MY ROOM ALONE WITH A GIRL HE LIKES"

"ooooooohhhhhhh"

Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back

"MUSH"

"oh what the he---"

"please?"

Inuyasha growled "fine but you owe me"

"what ever"

Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and ran to Kagome's room, the door was closed. And Inuyasha ran right into it, falling back wards and squishing Kagome.

"Get off of me you big lug"

"Shut up"

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off, Inuyahsa stood behind her; Kagome opened the door to her room, and walked in. Tanya was on the other side of the room putting her fingers in the shape of a cross, and Koga was rolling his eyes and trying to explain what a demon really was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Koga what did you do?"

"nothing"

"he tried to tell me I was marrying him"

"oh, was that all"

Tanya looked at her confused, "say what?"

"he told me everyday"

Tanya walked over to Koga and punched him straight on the top of the head. Koga fell down face first into her book bag. Koga sat up slightly and sniffed her bag. Then he sat up Indian style and held the bag to his face.

"Hey, dog breath, smell this" Inuyahsa walked over and sniffed it.

"what the hell is that?"

"oh wait, Tanya you got some today?"

"I told you I would"

"what are you two talking about?" Koga and Inuyahsa said in unison.

"oh yeah you don't know what weed is do ya?"

"Should we?" asked Inuyasha.

Tanya smiled "you see when you put this green stuff in the pipe and inhale it you feel happy"

"Well do you like it?" asked Koga

"yeah I love it"

"ok then we will try it"

"Wait we? I'm trying it?" asked Inuyasha

"You'll like it" said Kagome.

"Fine" said Inuyasha

"huh? You're taking my word for it"

"yeah why not"

"you never take my word for it"

"can't I trust you?"

"YOU NEVER TRUST ME!"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself and folded his arms over his chest. Kagome walked over to him and eyed him suspiciously.

"What's up pup?"

"OKAY THAT'S IT IF I HEAR ONE MORE DOG COM--"

"Stop barking Inuyasha" Tanya cut him off. Turned to Kagome "okay let's start"

"not in my house my mom will kill me"

"I know we'll take it to the feudal era"

"Tanya you're a genius"

"I know"

Koga and Inuyahsa looked at each other. Koga shrugged and Inuyasha sat on the floor. "no way"

"huh?" both girls looked at him confused

"that stuff is not coming to my time"

"Inuyahsa" Kagome whined.

"NO"

Kagome walked over to him and stared to play with his ears, and his leg started to twitch. She leaned into him, and he sniffed, and shook his head.

"Please Inuyasha, please,"

"move away woman"

"Why?" she said innocently.

"your smell"

"WHAT DO I SMELL LIKE?"

Tanya and koga shook their heads.

"yeah we can take it back with us" Inuyasha said changing the subject quickly hoping that acquiescing would mean that she would get side tracked, which worked.

"Really Inuyasha?"

"yeah yeah"

Kagome hugged inuyahsa. he froze, but recovered quickly and hugged her back, Tanya laughed when she saw that inuyahsa was blushing, and while they were hugging, Tanya picked up her book bag with her things and turned the other way giving them some privacy.

Koga walked over to Tanya, and looked at what she was doing. When Tanya noticed that koga was watching her, she moved away and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and laughed at her.

"are we leaving or not?" said Inuyasha

"all set" said Tanya, then she stopped "oh wait" she pulled out her cell phone and left a message to her house about her sleeping at Kagomes. "now I'm good"

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, Tanya looked at her funny, then koga was in front of her his back facing her. She looked over at Kagome. Kagome gave her the nod and Tanya climbed on koga's back. Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window , followed by koga, they ran to the well. Inuyasha and Kagome went first and koga and Tanya followed.

Once they were on the other side Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha, and Tanya jumped off of koga, the guys started walking in front of the girls. Kagome linked her arms with Tanya and they walked to the village in silence, Kagome laughed as Tanya looked at everything.

When they got to the village Kagome ran into the hut, Tanya followed her. Kagome put down her bag Tanya put her bag next to Kagome's.

"now what?" said Tanya

"spill"

"huh?"

"what's with goo goo eyes for koga"

"I don't make goo goo eyes"

"yes you were"

"I DON'T MAKE GOO GOO EYES"

"yeah whatever you say"

"OH shut up miss 'I'll make any excuse to ride Inuyasha'"

"I do not 'ride' Inuyasha"

"not like that" but under her breath Tanya said "but you want to"

"I heard that" Kagome said.

Kagome started to shove Tanya out of the hut, and when they got to the door Kagome gave one last shove and Tanya went out the door and knocked right into Koga toppling them both over. Tanya landed on top.

"hey now"

"let me off"

"I'll take this as a yes?"

Tanya tried to get off but koga grabbed her hips "oh no wolf boy let go if you know what's good for you"

"oh but I like you right where you are"

Tanya growled "let go if you want to keep your paws"

Kagome laughed at Tanya "oh yeah I ride inuyahsa, at least I've known him for more than a day."

"oh that's it" Tanya stood to chase Kagome

"skirt" said koga

"keep your eyes down!" Tanya kicked him on the side of the head.

Tanya then ran after Kagome, Kagome squeaked and ran into the woods yelling something about goo goo eyes. when both girls were gone from view, koga sat up and Inuyasha was next to him.

"inuyahsa I think I'm in love"

"your always in love"

"no I really think I love that girl"

"and next week shall be another"

"you have me confused with Miroku"

"both are the same"

"says the man who won't choose between kikyo and Kagome"

"TOTALLY DIFFERENT"

Koga rolled his eyes, and stood. Both men looked at the setting sun, and went into the woods looking for firewood, but as usual it turned into a contest, who ever could bring in the most fire wood would win. deep in the woods, inuyahsa heard the girls talking, and motioned for koga to come over.

Koga and inuyahsa crouched low in the brush so as not to be seen.

"You didn't have to hit me"

"Well" Tanya shrugged "I got carried away"

"And just admit it; you were making goo goo eyes at Koga"

"fine whatever"

"HA HA I knew it"

Inuyasha poked Koga in the ribs. "She was makin goo goo eyes at you"

"What's goo goo eyes?"

"I don't know but it sounds good."

"Oh and you can't say you weren't doin the same thing to Inuyasha"

"TOTALLY DIFFERENT"

Koga poked Inuyahsa "she's just like you"

"Shut up" he returned.

"plus I've known Inuyasha for 4 years, since I was sixteen and he and I have been through a lot"

"there was still goo goo eyes"

"yes there was because I like Inuyasha"

"like? or love?"

"I'm not discussing this with you"

"WHY NOT?"

"because….." she paused "just because okay"

Koga punched Inuyasha on the shoulder, "she likes you" but with that punch Inuyasha lost his balance and fell over. The girls looked back and found Inuyasha on the ground and koga smiling innocently.

"you were listening to us?"

"uh um…. no?"

"oh you both are ass holes."

Tanya turned her back on the guys and grabbed Kagome's arm and they walked the other way. Kagome showed Tanya the way out of the forest and they made there way to the center of the village where there was some firewood in different piles. Kagome sat on the ground. Tanya looked at her funny.

"lets start the fire"

"the guys will" said Kagome

"fuck that, I'll do it"

"why?"

"cause I can do it"

"fine whatever," Kagome stood and brushed off her skirt, and moved to the pile of wood and started passing Tanya pieces of wood. Tanya piled the wood into log style, then grabbed kindling and put it in the middle, she went to her pocket and remembered that her lighter was in her bag.

"shit Kagome I forgot my lighter in my bag"

"well lets go get dressed"

"okay"

Tanya and Kagome walked over to the hut Kagome walked into the hut first and started tearing apart her bag, Tanya went to her and quickly pulled out her flannel pajamas. and started humming to herself.

"AAAWWW, you know what song I haven't heard in awhile"

"which?"

"he loves you not"

"oh my god DREAM"

they started singing together. "you can pout your cherry lips, try and tempt him with a sweet kiss, you can flut your pretty eyes, he aint got his hands tied, no chains to unlock so free to do what he wants, he's into what he's got , he loves me he loves you not"

They giggled as they finished getting dressed, Tanya was finished first. "I know who you were singing to"

"oh really, who?"

"kikyo"

"oh please"

"YOU WERE"

"okay maybe a little"

Tanya walked out of the hut and saw that the fire was started. Koga and Inuyasha were sitting by the fire. Kagome came out of the hut, and Tanya laughed, Kagome was wearing pink silk pajamas, with a tank top that dipped low, Tanya was wearing her normal men's flannel. She looked at Kagome.

"wont the silk get ruined?"

"no" Kagome showed her blankets

"ah"

They walked over to the fire, Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head, as he looked at Kagome. His first thought was wow, the other was, koga's here cover up.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha "go take that off--"

"Pervert" said Kagome

"Not like that"

"what ever"

Kagome started to lay out two blankets.

"one for me and one for you"

"but I'm sitting with you" Said Tanya

"hell no, I'm sitting with Kagome" said Inuyasha

"but I'm Kagome's best friend"

"yeah well," inuyasaha paused "I ain't sitting with koga"

"fine whatever"

"WELL GLAD TO KNOW I'M FREAKIN LOVED" said koga as he sat on a blanket. Inuyasha sat on the other blanket, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. Tanya grumbled something about sitting next to koga.

"okay lets get this on the road"

"you first Tanya"

"fine" she turned to koga "watch what I do, and when I give it to you do what I did okay?"

"you act like I'm an idiot"

"no comment"

Tanya packed the pipe, and brought out her lighter, she brought the pipe to her lips and lit the bowl. she inhaled deeply, she counted to ten then let out a cloud of smoke .coughing a little she passed it to koga and he did what Tanya did. he started to cough too.

"despite the coughing its really not that bad." he said as he passed the pipe to Inuyasha .Which he looked at closely and sniffed.

" Are you sure I'm going to like it, Kagome?"

"You are going to love it ."

"Ok " Inuyasha inhaled and held it longer than most first timers did .

"Good job Inuyasha " Kagome said .

" I couldn't hold it in that long the first time I smoked."

" thanks."

Inuyasha passed the pipe to Kagome. she took it and held it almost as long as Inuyasha . she let it out and coughed slightly.

"not so bad yourself ." Inuyasha said with a slight grin.

"hey what are you guys doing?"

Miroku, Sango, and shippo walked over .

"we are smoking you guys want to try some well except Shippo you are to young." Kagome suggested .

"I am old enough!"

"fine suit yourself"

After three more bowls the whole gang was completey high. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said

"Kagome I really need to tell you something."

"yeah Inuyasha, what is it?"

"I am in love with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"really?" she asked "you love me?"

" with all my heart ."

"what about kikyo?"

" I saved YOU from Naraku not Kikyo."

"I love you too Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's cheek he leaned in and gave her the best kiss she has ever had. everyone looked at them jaw struck . Inuyasha whispered something into Kagome's ear. She giggled and stood up. Inuyasha and Kagome headed to Inuyasha's hut holding hands.

Tanya looked at Sango " They are not going to do what I think they are going to do. Are they ?"

The guys looked at each other dumb founded .

Back at the village Kagome followed Inuyasha into his hut . He had everything set romantically .Shocked Kagome said

" this is beautiful Inuyasha ! But it looks like you planed this ?"

Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately . "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned because he knows fully well of her innocence.

" I am positive Inuyasha I have saved myself for you. for my true love."

He leaned in for another mind blowing kiss and whispers.

" I would search the world forever if I ever lost you. I love you now and forever Kagome."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat she could hardly breath . She took off the light jacket that was over her silky pajamas. It showed every curve of her gorgeous body. Inuyasha could feel the intense need in the pit of his stomach.

"You look breath taking Kagome."

"I never thought you could be so romantic." she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Really?" I am hurt" said Inuyasha said slightly joking.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

This time Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha.

He could feel his stomach tighten.

"I need you now!" Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

He started to kiss her neck trailing them down to her collar bone. He slowly started to unbutton her blouse. She nearly ripped his shirt off.

"Oops sorry" she said clumsily.

"Its ok, anxious are we? "Inuyasha said laughing a little. _She is so cute when she is clumsy, _He thought to himself.

"ok Inuyasha what do I do?"

"whatever you think is right , ill tell you if I don't like it and you do the same."

" ok that seems fair." Kagome said giggling slightly.

"um.." he kissed her neck "Kagome" higher "no" he kissed her jaw line "MORE" under her ear "talking" he growled.

"but…." Inuyasha kissed her to make her silent.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the bed .

Kissing her stomach he pulled the silky fabric from her gorgeous creamy legs.

blushing slightly Kagome tried to take off his pants but started to fumble around.

" How the Hell do you do this?!?" she said frustrated .

He took her hands and helped her .

She was shocked at how big he was.

" Are you ready ? " Inuyasha asked.

" yes"

Kagome slipped off her underwear and got under the covers.

Inuyasha got under the covers and pulled her in for another kiss .

" I love you Kagome "

" I love you too "

He positioned himself on her .She took a deep breath bracing herself . He leaned down and took her lips and started kissing her. while he was kissing her he slowly pushed in, he felt her innocence being broken . He didn't move for a moment for her to adjust to his size. When she started to lightly run her nails over his back he started moving again.

Each time he went in she made a small moan, he held himself up with one hand the other cupped her breast when she let out a loud moan he started to go faster. She was breathing fast and inuayasha grabbed her hips and went deeper. She dug her nails into his back feeling her orgasm coming she moan. Inuyasha went fast at the moan and just as they both came Kagome let out another loud moan. Inuyasha fell on top of her an she went limp, he breathed in then rolled himself off of her and lay on his back.

" WOW that was the best"

" Yeah it was" Inuyasha said " I love you."

" I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said as she kissed him slightly on the lips.

"but next time will be longer"

"that was fine Inuyasha"

"that was short and that was short because you were a virgin but next time…" he kissed her neck

"I think we should get dressed and go back to everyone." said Kagome

"Ok that's fine"

when Inuyasha and Kagome returned, Sango and Miroku had already left Kagome asked Tanya what happened to them. Tanya shrugged and said

"they left just after you two" then she looked away and said under her breath" and probably doing the same thing you two just did" Kagome was the only one that heard her Inuyasha was to busy talking to Koga.

"what was that Tanya?"

"oh, nothing" she said innocently trying not to giggle .

"so what did you two do?" asked Koga

"none of your business"

"oh come on"

"no"

"how bout this you wont tell I'll guess then I'll know from how red your face gets?"

"my face doesn't turn red"

"ok then you kiss her? oh yeah you did, let see did you touch her breast? oh my look at you face, all right then did you touch… oh lord. you did" Koga laughed "your face looks like a tomato, all right final question did you put your penis in her…."

Inuyasha stood up " SHUT UP" he came to Koga and grabbed his throat. and held him up.

"oh boy" said Koga with a hoarse whisper "you did it, you gave her" koga laughed "your mighty bone" he started to crack up and could barely breath. Inuyasha threw him on the ground. "I can't believe it hey did you do it as Tanya said 'doggy style" he started to laugh again

"enough" said Inuyasha

"oh man I got a billion of them, if she has children will it be a litter, how about if your sleeping if she rubs you will you penis jump out? um lets see in bed does she say 'good boy go harder goooood booooy' aha ha ha ha, oh my god I'm on a roll, are you two a kinky couple do you need to wear a leash?"

"hey Koga" inuyahsa said quietly Koga got close to him

"yeah?"

Inuyasha looked at him with a serious face Koga got worried and sat down next to him.

"whats wrong?"

"Koga.., I …, I…," Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye "I got…" a smile crept over Inuyasha's features "LAID" he laughed "and you didn't hey have you ever had sex?"

"yeah"

"oh really? well I have PROOOOF that it happened"

"oh yeah really what?"

"all the jokes you just made" Inuyasha stood up and left Koga on the ground by himself

"stupid mutt" said Koga

They all sat around the fire, Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddling and holding hands. They were basically attached. Tanya wanted to retch. Would they cut it out. She looked away from them and looked at her own blanket she was on one edge of it and Koga was on the other. She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"why are you looking at me?"

"I'm not"

"yes you are"

"how would you know?"

"I was staring at you"

"oh…. hey that's creepy"

"don't change the subject what were you looking at me?"

"I ..uh..was well truth is can I touch your tail?"

"uh what?"

"your tail? can I touch it?"

"why?"

"because its cool looking"

"uh sure"

she reached over and touched his tail it had coarse hair and she could feel the bones beneath the fur and skin. she petted it like she would pet any dogs tail.

"I'm a scary wolf demon do not pet me"

"but its so cute" he turned towards her

"cute?" he said with a half smile on his face

"yeah uh .. the tail , the tail is cute, the face could use some work?

"oh all right" he turned away from her she wouldn't see the scowl on his face "if you do not find he pleasing to the eye then don't look at me"

"oh… Koga relax your just not my type"

"yes well your not my type either"

"whats wrong with me?"

"you act and look like a man" and with that he stood and walked into the forest. Tanya looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and decided to follow Koga. into the woods. he sat on a tree stump his legs folded under him and his arms crossed.

" stupid girl, stupid pretty girl, ha not pretty, yes pretty I hate her, no I don't, stubborn hmmph, stupid stubborn pretty smart pain in the ass girl" he sighed Tanya blushed listening to him " her and her stupid short black hair, and her stupid pretty brown eyesand her stupid body ok not so stupid body, she's so cute gaaaaa what am I saying stupid human." he took in a deep breath "ok I should go back and apologize" he stood, Tanya got up and ran back to the blanket. When she got there Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared. Koga cam just as she was sitting on the blanket.

"look I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it"

"its fine, I have stupid short hair it looks like a boys cut" she smiled up at him he smiled nervously NAH she couldn't of…

"I'm going to go to bed now"

"ok I'll go too"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome walks in to her hut to find Tanya and Koga cuddling. she shakes her head.

"I'll just get my clothes and go."

She gets a change of clothes and leaves them be. A smile creeped across her face As she walks back from the stream she bumps into Sango.

"oh Kagome I wanted to talk to about something"

"ok, shoot"

" Shoot what?"

"never mind what did you want to talk about?"

" the reason that me and Miroku left was because I told him I am pregnant"

" Oh my god really that's great"

" I want to ask if you would be the godmother ?"

" Of course I will. Do u want to go future for checkups, to see if its healthy?"

"well I want my baby to be healthy but I just don't know I've never been there, and I just can't trust it."

"well when Tanya and I go to the future we can bring back information ok?"

"that sounds well Kagome"

"all right its decided then I will bring you back info about the doctors in my time"

"yes, now Kagome do you know where Koga is? I was going to ask him to get wood"

"oh… I saw him, cuddled in my hut with Tanya! My best friend"

"oooh I thought I felt those vibes coming of them!"

"actually I think the're still cuddling"

"shall we go peek?"

"oh my god Tanya would freak! lets do it"

Kagome and Sango held hands and tip toed over to the hut, they both put there ear against the wall, they strained their hearing but still couldn't hear anyting, suddenly Inuyasha came up to them.

"what the hell are you doing?"

"sssshhhh" both said together

"why?"

"because were trying to listen to them."

"they aren't doing nothing, I would have heard that, you know sharp hearing and all that" he smiled and walked over to the cabin, and poked his head into the door, he quickly took his head out and looked at the two girls and started dancing "go Koga, go koug. go go, go Koga."

the two girls scrambled to the door and both poked their head in. the saw Koga holding Tanya, he held her close to him both on their sides. Koga had his nose buried into the back of her hair. the girls pulled back. and walked away from the door. they walked to a stump and sat next to each other. they both put their heads into their hands and began crying. Inuyasha and Mirokue came running.

"what, what happened?" asked Miroku

both girls talked between tears "you never" Sob "hold me" sob "you never cuddle" sob "you don't" sob "help ever!!" therol y burst into to more tears Miroku and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

both girls got control of themselves and said in a calm voice "Koga and Tanya were cuddling like they were in love and they barley know each other we love you and you don't hold us anymore we're lucky if you share the blanket with us!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "thats because he wants to get in her pants he has to do all that pansy shit?"

"so what when you guys did it in the beginning it was just to get into our pants?" said Sango in anger.

"NO" said Miroku "what Inuyasha means is because we sleep like that because we are now comfortable with each other so we can sleep comfortably and we don't have to impress you"

"go away" said Kagome "guys are idiots"

the men let the girls continue and then they heard rustling behind them, they turned around to see a squinty eyed woman rapped into a blanket with Koga behind her, once Koga saw them he began shouting for coffee.

"we need the item called coffee, Tanya says that if I try to talk to her before she has a coffee she will um…. take away my …um manhood" Koga squeaked on the manhood.

Kagome yelled back that she'd be right over, Kagome said she would make it but Koga followed right on her heels memorizing how to make the coffee. Tanya sat quietly and watched the scene unfold. she really didn't care who made the coffee just as long as there would be a cup in front of her in the next twenty minutes.

"Hey Inuyasha can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah sure Miroku."

"Sango and I are going to have a baby."

"REALLY , wow, congrats."

"thanks that means a lot." "well me and Sango are also going to get married."

"Really when?"

" In two weeks Kaede is going to perform the ceremony. And I want you to be my best man?"

"um……really…..me?"

"Yeah you, do you not want to?"

" Of course I do I was just shocked that's all."

As the boys talked Sango and Kagome had the same conversation .

"hey Kago, Miroku and I are going to get married in two weeks and I want you to be my maid of honor."

"wah me?"

"yes you are my best friend, so I would appreciate it"

"oh….." Kagome said " I would be honored"

"good"

"Kagome!" yelled inuyashsa

"yes?"

"can you come here please"

Kagome looked at sango and shrugged. "I'll be right back" Kagome walked deeper in the woods

"inuyasha?"

"over here"

"over where?"

"by the big red tree"

Kagome walked over to the tree

"oh yeah I don't see you"

"put your back to the tree"

"what?"

"just do it"

"fine" she sighed and leaned her back against the tree "happy"

"yup"

"why?"

All of a sudden inuyasha dropped out of the tree in front of kagome. Before she could move he put his hands around her waist and pushed her against the tree. He dropped his mouth on to hers. She kissed back, his right hand left her waist, and reached up into her hair.

Her right hand went behind his neck and urged him closer. he moved in closer and held her tighter, when her other hand went to the back of his neck. He stopped kissing her and nibbled on her neck. She gasped and inuyasha laughed.

"what are you laughing at?"  
"this" he said as he bit her neck a little harder, she gasped he lauged again.

" why are you laughing at me?"

"because your so cute when you get turned on?"

"oh your so funny"

"kagome," he said nuzzling into her neck "do you love me?"

"yes"

"if you had the chance to be with me forever?"

"I would take it"

"Kagome"

"yes?"

"I love you, I want you to be with me forever,"

"I want that too inuyasha"

As soon as she finished those word inuyasha bit down on her shoulder hard, Kagome screamed Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth to the stifle the scream he bit harder feeling his power and hers mingle. Once he was certain that the bonding was complete he let go of her and she collapsed, he held her tight, he rolled her over to look at her face her cheeks were stained with tears he went to wipe them away she grabbed his wrist and ripped it way from her.

"I never want to see you again inuyasha"

"but kagome let me explain—"she cut him off

"no I'm not with you" She got up and while clutching her arm ran from inuyasha

"kagome" He yelled "please listen I made you my mate"

But kagome was well out of ear shot a didn't even hear inuyasha. He howled and screamed at the same time. He fisted his hands and took in a few deep breaths how was he supposed to explain this to her. She doesn't understand the significance of this ceremony.


End file.
